


Gimme The Croissants

by PastaLaVistaBaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLaVistaBaby/pseuds/PastaLaVistaBaby
Summary: I need more groupchat shenanigans with these four. There will be other characters but only mentioned cause im a lazyass.Basiclly just a groupchat fic i wanted to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this, had a breakdown, enjoy.

_Alya has created a new group chat._

Alya: rise and shine ladies

Alya: im waiting 4 yall at the school

Nino: u know i love u and all 

Nino: but why tf are u alredy at school

Nino: i legit just woke up

Nino: and whats with the gc

Alya: idk i wanted to wake you all up but im too lazy to text each one of you so groupchat it is

Alya: also @Mari if u dont answer in 10 sec im summoning sunshine boi at your door

Mari: new phone who dis

Nino: why did that work

Nino: also, u still didnt say why u at school alredy

Alya: tbh i have no idea as well

Alya: i just had this awesome dream about ladybug and chat noir and the next thing i know im waking up at 5 am

Alya: and i was too pumped to go back to sleep so now im waking u sleeping beautis

Nino: understandable

Mari: just realized adrien isnt even in this gc i woke up for nothing

Mari: going back to my warm bed

Alya: o shit i forgot to add him

Alya: uno momento

Nino: im suprised u forgot hes literal sun

Nino: u cant miss him

Mari: tru

_Alya has added Adrien to Ride Till I Cant No More_

Mari: i just saw the gc name omg alya why

Adrien: good morning

Nino: waddup dude

Nino: did alya wake u up as well

Adrien: nah i was alredy up

Adrien: also yeah what is dat name

Alya: in the name of mari 

Alya: and the fact she put that song on loop for two hours

Alya: best part, she sang it every damn time till the end

Alya: my brain malfunctioned after like third time

Alya: im starting to think coming over yesterday was a mistake

Mari: definitely

Nino: ok i just left my house ill be there in like 10 min

Alya: k

Adrien: how does one bake so good

Nino: context bro

Mari: he came over to my parent's bakery and ate half of croissants we made

Mari: which is a lot

Adrien: im eating more of them

Adrien: can your parents pls adopt me

Alya: omg

Nino: bro dont you have like a special diet or something

Adrien: yes

Adrien: and i dont regret anything

Mari: this guy just ate the whole damn plate how tf

Alya: sweety, r u okay?

Alya: do u eat enough at home?

Nino: ngl if they offered me free food from your bakery i would eat it all

Nino: like i unironically support my bro

Adrien: nino i love you may god bless you

Alya: r u flirting with ny bf???

Alya: we gonna throw some hands sunshine

Mari: i actually wanna see you two fighting does that make me a bad person

Nino: that makes two of us

Mari: who would win

Mari: my thicc bff

Mari: or one sunshine boi

Alya: never thought i would see you calling me thicc

Alya: idk if thats a good or bad thing

Mari: thats like the first thing that came to me rip

Nino: like i wanna question your brain sometimes

Nino: but then again

Nino: you aint wrong 

Adrien: what did i miss

Adrien: ok wow

Adrien: back to macaroons i go

Nino: bro no

Mari: hate to inform you guys that adrien is no longer with us

Mari: he died happily

Alya: is he still at your house?

Mari: yes??

Alya: why???

Mari: because????

Alya: for reals tho, what happend? you both werent in school after lunch break

Mari: so you know how he was eating pastries my parents gave him, and then they gave him even more?

Alya: uh huh

Mari: well he ate too much

Mari: and he felt sick

Mari: so as a good friend that i am i stayed with him

Alya: oh honey

Nino: i dont belive this, i literally called him and told him to stop stuffing his face with those pastries but nooo

Adrien: donut stop me u fool

Nino: bro no

Alya: boi

Mari: im gonna laugh out of pity

Adrien: i just heard you laugh from the other room im hurt

Adrien: in literally dying and u r laughing at me 

Adrien: even tho it was a good pun

Nino: no it wasnt

Adrien: true, cat puns are better

Mari: are u channeling your inner chat noir?

Adrien: yes, how did you know

Mari: im literally watching you nuzzling with a pillow

Alya: OMG AHGKSKNRBD

Adrien: the pillow is way more comftrable then it should be

Alya: 1-10 how cute is he

Mari: 12

Mari: im about to combust

Mari: OMG DID U JUST PURR

Alya: KFHHDKAJD

Nino: dude

Adrien: LEAVE ME ALONE 

_Private chat between Alya and Mari_

Alya: r u ok

Mari: yes why

Alya: girl

Alya: its almost 8 pm

Mari: so

Alya: did your parents actually adopt him

Mari: idk, they probably would if they could

Mari: im not complaining

Mari: i wanna feed him like this everyday

Alya: girl

Mari: like he is so cute

Mari: he literally drooled on my bed alya

Alya: ok calm down

Alya: wait hold up

Alya: your bed???

Mari: ok so i maaaaybe had let him sleep in my bed

Alya: JFC WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT FIRST

Alya: mari

Alya: did u just ditch me for some blond dude

Alya: understandable but still

Alya: fine, enjoy your hot date


	2. Gabriel is back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall im crying, you guys actually like this. Thx for da kudos uwu
> 
> This was supposed to be like one chap just for experimenting but guess im continuing it cuz yall like it.
> 
> Idk if there even is plot im literally writing first things that come to my mind so pardon any crappy parts. Also i know it says fluff but there cant be fluff without some angst okay pls dont attack me, u can like barely even see it.

_Alya has changed their name to Foxingaround_

_Foxingaround has changed Nino's name to Turtleneck_

_Foxingaround has changed Mari's name to DesignMeBby_

_Foxingaround has changed Adrien's name to The Sun™_

Foxingaround: you r welcome

DesignMeBby: i feel attacked

Tutleneck: i never wore a turtleneck tf

Foxingaround: u did once

Foxingaround: and i was so blessed then

Foxingaround: 10/10 would fuck again

DesignMeBby: ALYA 

The Sun™: no comment

Foxingaround: o crap i forgot the pure boi is here

Foxingaround: scusa

Turtleneck: never knew turtleneck got me laid

Turtleneck: is that one of your hidden kinks or

DesignMeBby: OKAY WE GET IT

The Sun™: this whole conversation is out of my league

Turtleneck: bro

Foxingaround: it doesnt have to be

Foxingaround: winkitty wonkitty

Foxingaround: @DesignMeBby stop running away u pussy

DesignMeBby: i was eating stfu

DesignMeBby: also @The Sun™ you aint alone

The Sun™: is that so?

Turtleneck: why did that sound so weird dude

Turtleneck: it sounded like an anime villain plotting something jfc

The Sun™: half of my vocabulary consists of anime references pls spare me

The Sun™: i was homeschooled half of my life, anime was my only friend

DesignMeBby: thats it

DesignMeBby: we r adopting you

The Sun™: mission accomplished

Foxingaround: can u adopt me as well

Foxingaround: i wanna eat your food like 24/7

Turtleneck: honestly same

DesignMeBby: sorry, the spot is alredy taken

The Sun™: HA

Foxingaround: i wanna be mad that u chose him over me, but im not suprised

DesignMeBby: alya

Turtleneck: we seen dat coming

DesignMeBby: NINO

Turtleneck: niyes

The Sun™: wait what

The Sun™: me no understand

Foxingaround: shhhh, its better that way

DesignMeBby: u r sitting alone tomorrow alya

Foxingaround: WHAT NO

Turtleneck: lmao dont worry hun

Turtleneck: your knight in shining armor is here

Foxingaround: omg my hero

The Sun™: sit w me mari

DesignMeBby: curseyes

DesignMeBby: *ofcurseeyes

DesignMeBby: *yes ofcourse

Foxingaround: only in 3rd attempt this is development

DesignMeBby: kvksjfjjf stfu

Foxingaround: ok but renember that dream i had about ladybug and chatnoir like two days ago

DesignMeBby: ye

Turtleneck: what about it

Foxingaround: what if it was real???

The Sun™: u didnt even say what happend in your dream

Turtleneck: lol yeah

Foxingaround: and i oop

Foxingaround: ok so i legit dreamt there was an akuma and we were all like stuck right

Foxingaround: like the whole class

Foxingaround: and everyone is panicking right, bcuz akuma

Foxingaround: and there are no traces of ladybug and chatnoir anywhere

Foxingaround: next thing we know, two guys from out class step up and reveal themselves as lb and chat 

Turtleneck: ok but your point is?

Foxingaround: what if they r actually from our class tho???

DesignMeBby: small chances

The Sun™: cant be that easy right?

Foxingaround: dang u both kill the mood

Turtleneck: while i think the chances r actually really slim 

Turtleneck: we cant deny that there IS a chance they r from our class

DesignMeBby: ik u like investigating and all that

DesignMeBby: but isnt that like a breach of privacy?

DesignMeBby: lb did say that they are hiding their identities for a reason

The Sun™: im pretty shure everyone wants to know who they are

The Sun™: but yeah, there is probably a good reason they r hiding it

The Sun™: u shouldnt really snoop around that topic

Foxingaround: oof i knooow

Foxingaround: but u just gotta be curious sometimes yknow

Turtleneck: wouldnt revealing them mean revealing the other heroes? 

Turtleneck: like rena rouge and carapace

Turtleneck: i mean we know chloe is queen bee

The Sun™: yeah everyone knows

The Sun™: she literally transformed in front of me

The Sun™: and my dad

The Sun™: and her mom

Foxingaround: dear god

The Sun™: like idk if my dad was shocked to see her being a superhero or was he just critizing her outfit again?

Turtleneck: wait what

Turtleneck: again??

The Sun™: yeah like for some reason he kept critizing the heroes outfits

The Sun™: like i know hes a fashion designer but woah

DesignMeBby: did he actually comment on them?

Foxingaround: yea what did he say

The Sun™: for some reason he doesnt rly like those superheroes that much 

The Sun™: and unlike normal people he doesnt comment on their actions but their outfits??

DesignMeBby: im starting to be afraid of my future self

DesignMeBby: if i ever end up like that i want u alya to be the first person to slap me

Foxingaround: copy that

Turtleneck: r u saying we would all get a chance to slap u?

DesignMeBby: yes

DesignMeBby: except chloe

DesignMeBby: and lila

Foxingaround: i still dont know whats ur problem w her

Turtleneck: ye like did we miss something or

The Sun™: no

DesignMeBby: no

Foxingaround: ok weirdos

Foxingaround: im bout to head out, you guys up for some ice cream?

The Sun™: andre's ice cream???

DesignMeBby: yes pls

Turtleneck: im alredy outside meet u all there

The Sun™: wait guys

The Sun™: my dad wont let me 

Foxingaround: shoot i forgot about him

DesignMeBby: tell him its just ice cream

DesignMeBby: ill come pick u up hes fond of me

Turtleneck: since when r u on his dad's good side?

The Sun™: since when she won a few of his competitions

The Sun™: and she literally stood up to him once like

The Sun™: thank you??? i love you???

DesignMeBby: dont worry i gotcha

Foxingaround: hurry up guys i dont wanna go there as a single pringle

Turtleneck: question

Turtleneck: what the ever loving fuck was that

Foxingaround: i almost threw my ice cream at your car adrien no offense

The Sun™: no worries i had an idea to do that as well

DesignMeBby: yknow your dad is my idol and all that

DesignMeBby: but sometimes i want to beat his ass like no offense

Foxingaround: at least we are all thinking the same thing

The Sun™: understandable

The Sun™: there are like so much things i wanna tell him

The Sun™: but in the end it just makes everything worse so i keep quiet

Turtleneck: dude no

Turtleneck: why do you back down???

Turtleneck: if you wanna tell him hes bothering u then tell him

Turtleneck: hes literally keeping u caged in there thats not normal

Foxingaround: hate to admit it but hes right

Foxingaround: u have to step up ur game he cant keep planning ur life step by step

The Sun™: thx guys but really

The Sun™: he barely lets me in public school

The Sun™: and only after nathalie suggested it could help me

Turtleneck: im starting to think she is better than your dad

The Sun™: sometimes yes

DesignMeBby: this is really angsty territory

DesignMeBby: how about you all come by tomorrow for snacks for some chill time

Foxingaround: ill take you up on the offer

The Sun™: do i get the croissants

DesignMeBby: my parents are gonna feed u with them either way lol

Turtleneck: god i love your parents


End file.
